Halloween
Alien Name: Halloween Species: Unknown Homeworld: Unknown History: Omnitrix discovered this alien on a Halloween night. (He already had 1,000,903 aliens at his disposel, but come on, can you keep track of all of those) Omnitrix1 had recently been having nightmares about twisted forests and a strange creature that had been stalking him and kept on saying "Almost Halloween... We shall be free," as a result, he hadn't gotten alot of sleep, making him crankier, an example was when Wendy came to talk to him for her advice on what she should wear for her and Tonto's first date, and Omnitrix responded by saying, "I don't know what he likes, just wear whatever you feel like wearing you red she devil." That coment got him a punch in the face, but oddly she took his advice, and the date went pretty well. (afterwords she thanked Omnitrix for the advice but never forgave him for snapping at her) Finally on the day of Halloween, Omni kept hearing that sinister voice in his head saying "We shall be free... The world will pay for what it did to use... The world will be ours." Finally, on that night, it was pointed out by Zack Marton, who was one of his friends, that he needed a costume to go trick or treating. So Omnitrix told Zack to stay where he was, and he ran to an alley where he started searching for an alien to become. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any aliens to become that fitted the Halloween description, so he almost gave up, but then the Omnitrix flickered to a hologram of an alien that Omnitrix had not seen before (Halloween was not unlocked, he just made himself more pronounced.) At first Omnitrix was cautious, but this alien fit the Halloween theme, so Omnitrix slamed down on the Omnitrix and, since this guy fit the spooky title, Omnitrix called him... "HALLOWEEN!" As a joke, Omni freaked out Zack, but after Zack realized who it was, something strange happened; the Omnitrix went under Omnitrix's skin and he threw Zack through a wall, where Zack landed in a food tray, and actually ate all of the food. It actually turned out that Halloween was actually a monster who was imprisoned in the Omnitrix as a DNA signature. Thanks to all of Omnitrix's anger that he holds back because of the kids at school, he became strong enough to be able to be able to become free again, but only if Omnitrix became him on Halloween night. It also turned out that if Omnitrix didn't turn back by midnight, Halloween would take control forvever. Thankfully, thanks to Thomas, Omnitrix took control and transformed back one second before midnight. Afterwords, Omnitrix could transform into Halloween without the original mind taking control, but there was one side effect, Omnitrix kept referring to himself as "we" instead of "I." It is possibly a fragment of Halloween's original mind. Appearance: He is 20 ft. tall, has sharp teeth, pointy ears, gray skin, has one big eye, has purple tentacles for fingures, doesn't wear anything but ripped white pants, and has toe nails as sharp as knives. Powers: Super Strength, can create an illusion of your worst fear, and the moon light makes him stronger Weaknesses: Sunlight Category:Characters Category:Forms Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters